


Big Brother's Here Now

by ChaosStar



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Except Techno who's just Phil's friend, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil is a bad dad but he's trying to be better, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as he should smh, no beta we die like friend in Phil's house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStar/pseuds/ChaosStar
Summary: When Phil resurrected Wilbur, he didn't expect Wilbur to start yelling. Worse yet, he didn't expect him to be so right.When Wilbur was resurrected, he didn't expect Phil to be so naive to the consequences of his own actions. He puts it to the side though, he needs to get to Tommy.He's gonna make it okayAKA: Wilbur gets resurrected, goes apeshit, calls Phil out and then goes to find and help his little brother. Most of this is just sibling fluff because i need it goddamit
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 29
Kudos: 798





	1. "You left us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I’m a Tommy apologist? Techno deserved better though, I just have a bone to pick with C!Phil.  
> Phil apologists be nice most of what is written here is through Wilbur’s POV so things may be exaggerated  
> TWS for this chapter: Suicide (just talks of it and is very brief), mentions of past abuse and manipulation  
> 

Ghostbur felt nothing for a long, long time. He was surrounded by void, mind too fuzzy to really focus on anything. The familiar two figures stood in the distance away from him though he found he couldn’t move to get closer. He didn’t need to in the end though because as light suddenly began to fill the dark space, they started moving towards him. His vision fully blurred out and suddenly the void was changing, shifting into something else, somewhere else

When Ghostbur’s, no, Wilbur’s vision comes back Phil is the first thing he sees. His father (he almost scoffs at that) is standing over him with a look of such disbelief and he absently realises he’s slumped to his knees on the ground. He chooses not to focus on that, instead trying to work out what the hell is going on. His eyes slip shut as he wracks his brain for any memory that would possibly explain what he was doing here. And it hurts, god it hurts but through all of his thoughts shooting through his mind at rapid speed, on particular one gets repeated over and over.

𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆

Oh god where’s Tommy? The panic rises quickly and Wilbur is suddenly trying to pull himself up off the floor as he frantically looks around. Where’s his little brother?! Wilbur is slowly piecing together Ghostbur’s memories and from the fragmented “happy” visions he can tell Tommy’s not in a good place, mentally or physically. Wilbur barely registers Phil trying to calm him down until he’s being wrapped in a hug and he hates it, he hates it so much and Phil’s touch is making him want to claw his skin from his body.

He’s breathing heavy when he shoves Phil off of him and stares at the shock in his f̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶'̶s̶ reviver’s eyes with a hatred slowly bubbling up. “How dare you pretend to care now?!” Wilbur practically screams as he pushes himself backwards on unsteady feet. “You ignored me for years and now you suddenly have time for me?! You put Techno above your two _children _for years and only _now _you’re trying to make up for it?! After I fucking died?! “____

____Phil keeps trying to butt in and defend himself like he would on the rare occasion that Ghostbur got angry but this is Wilbur now so he just talks over him. “What about Friend Phil?! Sheeps can’t respawn, I’m not stupid anymore! You were lying to me! You took advantage of my state so that you could paint yourself as the good guy and then you-“_ _ _ _

____Wilbur suddenly stopped, cutting himself off because his mind is splitting itself apart and he’s suddenly remembering everything and it hurts, oh god it hurts make it stop, please make it stop. He falls back to his knees and lets out an awful scream. His hands clutch at his hair in an attempt to ground himself but he can’t stop the memories bombarding him one by one. The happy ones fly by like darts past his sight, lodging themselves in his head but not wanting to be seen. The sad ones pause before his eyes, taking a fraction of a second in reality but in his mind he’s back there._ _ _ _

____Funnily enough, most of them seem to be about Tommy. He doesn’t know whether that comforts him or not._ _ _ _

____He hears Tommy beg to keep his things, grey eyes pleading for “just this once?”. He hears Dream telling him Tommy cancelled the party and to go take a walk in the snow. He sees Tommy crying himself to sleep in the Tnret one too many nights. He sees the remains of Logstedshire, blown to bits._ _ _ _

____And just like that his head is crying out again because oh god Tommy’s been through so much and nobody else knows and he wasn’t able to take care of Tommy well enough and everyone left him and-_ _ _ _

____“You left Tommy.” It’s not an accusation, it’s a statement. Phil goes to argue against that but Wilbur wasn’t done. “You know full well he thrives off of attention and you just never visited! Did you never once think of the effects it would have on him?! Because Techno is just _sooo _much more important” Wilbur sees Phil bristle at that and scoffs because of course. Phil will always take Techno’s side “Techno was betrayed!” Phil is shouting too now and it’s a miracle nobody’s come in to see what’s going on.___ _ _ _

______“Techno is a grown-ass ADULT Phil!” Wilbur screams back “He needs to realise that nobody is going to ‘respect’ his ideals when he blatantly disrespects everyone else’s! You literally teamed up with your son's abuser!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil flinches at his words, looking at Wilbur with and expression that only said “what?”. Wilbur scowls, wondering how he could ever see the man in front of him who was hell-bent on ‘teaching L’manburg a lesson’ before he even knew all the facts as a father. He left L’manburg as his unfinished symphony and yet Phil and Techno and Dream (Oh, Dream. Once Wilbur had his hands on a weapon Dream better sleep with one eye open) had inadvertently ended it with betrayal and slaughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you even know what Tommy went through Phil? Did you ever care to find out? Did the fact that your youngest freezes up when yelled at and can’t stand explosions anymore never rub you the wrong way, not once?” Wilbur continued his attack, not relenting when he sees shame cover Phil’s face as he’s called out on his shit parenting. “He went through so much shit that he should have never had too! You promised to protect him Phil, you promised to keep him safe for ever and ever but here I am having to pick up the remains of a traumatised teenager who I was more of a parent to than you could ever be. “Wilbur’s tone is dark, acid dripping off of his words as he says them with the intent to hurt, to show Phil that no matter how much he hid behind “teaching a lesson”, his absence had fucked up a kid._ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil didn’t once speak through Wilbur’s speech and when Wilbur throws a glance over he sees that his skin has gone ghostly white, horror and realisation and pain all swirled in his blue eyes. He has his hands clasped over his mouth and Wilbur watches with an unwanted twang of pity as Phil’s knees buckle and he falls to the ground. Phil had been so nice to him while he was Ghostbur… “Thank you Phil, I know it took a lot to get me back and I appreciate the lengths you’ve gone too.” Wilbur sighs, despite everything he’s not able to leave Phil here looking so distressed.” You have to acknowledge the mistakes you’ve made otherwise you’ll have no way to make up for them.” Phil looks up, tears swiftly falling but with newfound hope in his eyes that Wilbur can’t bear to stamp out. “Until we next meet”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wilbur quickly leaves, not glancing back once as his thoughts fully focus in back on his little brother, his Toms. He needs to get to Tommy now, he needs to see his little brother safe, he needs to wrap him in a hug and tell him it’s going to be okay because big brother Wilby’s here now and make everything better. He knows he can’t, Tommy’s been through far too much to be fixed with one hug and a few reassurances. But he’s determined to help. Tommy is going to be allowed to feel safe again if it’s the last thing he does._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wilbur runs into main L’manburg, ignoring a surprised gasp from someone he can’t quite place in his rush. His legs are killing but it doesn’t matter because he needs to find Tubbo so that he can find Tommy._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s going to be ok_ _ _ _ _ _

______He’ll make sure of it_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the first chapter just being with Wilbur, the second one Is going to be fully Tommy and Will sibling fluff because Tommy needs a goddamn hug  
> Kudos and comments make me happy :DD


	2. "I'm here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds Tommy and finally gives his brother the comfort he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: None!  
> Apparently I don’t know which tense to write in so it flips between present and past randomly. Hopefully it doesn’t read too weird??? I’m failing English, it's ffine.  
> Anyways have fluff!!! We all need it :)  
> Not beta read, written at 3am, probably will be many mistakes

Wilbur ran for what felt like painstaking hours but in reality was only a few minutes, checking in every alley and behind every mountain for Tubbo. He thought about trying to find Tommy directly but he was sure that Tommy seeing him running to him looking borderline insane with panic would only serve to further upset the teen so Tubbo was the next best bet. He eventually finds him in a forested area, idly chopping down trees and humming along to a mellohi disk playing from somewhere nearby. Tubbo hums as Wilbur approaches and looks up. His eyes go wide with shock and he almost drops his axe, quickly fumbling to grab it again. “Ghostbur? No- Wilbur. Huh?! How are you alive, did the resurrection work? Are you ok?” Tubbo says, more questions spilling from his mouth but Wilbur cuts him off. “Have you seen Tommy?” He got straight to the point, not wanting to waste any more time, he’d already wasted so much.

“Yeah, he’s still at the house! I haven’t seen him since this morning though, he grabbed some food and then ran back to his room” Tubbo paused for a second to hit at another tree, seemingly thinking. “I thought I heard some panicked thuds last night but Tommy says nothing happened! I’m just a bit busy with Snowchester y’know? If Tommy says he’s fine he probably is.” Wilbur nodded, a determined and sad look washing over his face before he took off again leaving a very confused Tubbo to go back to chopping trees.

Wilbur makes it to Tommy’s house in a couple minutes. He gives himself a few more to calm down enough to look presentable and be able to actually speak instead of just panting for breath. He’d really underappreciated Ghostbur’s ability to just fly everywhere instead of having to run. He pushes open the door, noting how destroyed and messy it was. He’d have to get Tommy somewhere nicer soon.. Wandering silently around the house, he hears a quiet, muffled sound come from one of the rooms. He swiftly backpedals, listening for another and with a pained expression he realises it’s a sob and oh, that’s Tommy. His baby brother is crying

Perhaps what he did next wasn’t the greatest idea but Wilbur had always been a man of dramatics. He bursts in, barely catching the door again before it slammed against the wall and Tommy flinches hard. Tommy holds up his hands as if he’s going to be attacked, trembling from where he was already curled up on the floor. Wilbur suddenly feels sick. “Tommy? It’s okay, it’s just me. I’m here now, I’m back. It’s gonna be okay” He said, as softly as he possibly could. Tommy slowly lowers his hands, looking up and Wilbur gives him a reassuring smile. His eyes widen as Tommy’s tears just start falling quicker as soon as they lock eyes and he moved back a little, scared he’d done something wrong or god forbid Tommy was scared of him now. He’s about to leave and grab Tubbo before Tommy speaks, in a voice so quiet and broken that Wilbur can barely recognise it as his brother.

“Wilby?”

Wilbur swears his heart breaks then and there. “I’m here Tommy, I’m alive, I’m real” He gently reassures, slowly advancing as not to scare Tommy anymore. Tommy’s eyes are wide with shock and confusion and Wilbur is pretty sure he doesn’t believe he’s actually here. This is only further proven as Tommy closes his eyes tight and then opens them back up, obviously not expecting Wilbur to still be there. Slowly, (as not to upset or scare him because god that’s the last thing he ever wants to do) Wilbur opens his arms for a hug. After a tense moment where Wilbur thinks he might be refused, Tommy practically throws himself into his arms. They’re both sent to the floor but Wilbur doesn’t care as he wraps his arms protectively around him. Tommy is openly sobbing into Wilbur’s sweater and Wilbur softly mumbles reassurances in his ear, rubbing his back and holding him tightly to his chest. “It’s okay, you’re okay” He softly says as pushes them both up so that he’s sitting and Tommy is in his lap. His hand combs through Tommy’s messy hair as he lets the boy cry as much as he needs too, never relenting with his comfort 

It takes a little while for Tommy to calm down enough to be able to fully register what’s going on. He looks up at Wilbur, tears still falling but much slower now. Wilbur smiles back and gently wipes away his tears with his thumb, the other hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. “You’re gonna be okay Toms, I promise you. I’m here now, I’m going to help you. You can be a kid again” The comforting promise alone almost sets Tommy off again and he lets out a small, pitiful laugh. “I don’t think I know how Wilbur..” Wilbur mentally swears that he’s going to absolutely murder Dream but he keeps that anger well-hidden on his face. “That’s okay, I completely understand why” Wilbur reassures, he has to make sure Tommy fully knows he isn’t mad or upset at that. “We can take it one step at a time, I’m always willing to wait for you.” There’s a few seconds of silence before Tommy speaks up again. When he does, it’s only one word.  


“Really?”

Immediately, Wilbur responds. “Of course! It doesn’t matter how long it takes, I’ll be with you every step of the way.” That completely opens the floodgates back up and Tommy burrows his head into Wilbur’s shoulder, sobs and shuddering breaths all mixing together into a pained harmony. Wilbur pulls Tommy impossibly closer and continues running a hand through his hair. He absently realises how greasy it is, far from the fluffy hair that Tommy usually sports and Wilbur wonders how long it’s been since Tommy has taken care of himself. “I was so scared Wilbur!” Tommy cries, his voice hitching halfway through and Wilbur’s heart shatters “I didn’t want to be a hero, I didn’t want to die! I just wanted t-to be happy in my home and- and I just..” Tommy doesn’t continue, just cries more but Wilbur can tell what he was going to say. He softly pulls Tommy’s head back a bit to look him in the eyes. “You don’t _have _to do anything Tommy. You should’ve never had to do half of the things you did”__

__“I love you so much Toms, you’re my brother! I’m so so fucking sorry I forced you into a war, all I wanted was for you to be safe. I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through so much, I’m so sorry I couldn’t help. I’m so, so sorry Tommy” Wilbur tightens his hold on Tommy and Tommy manages a small smile in return. “I forgive you Will, I forgave you ages ago” Tommy said, his voice still choked with tears though they were slowing down again. Wilbur smiles, tears now falling down his face too and he chuckles a little, brushing them away. Tommy laughs along, some of his usual personality returning, even if it was very mellowed out. “Look at us two, couple of alpha males cryin’ over wars and shit” That makes Wilbur laugh properly this time and Tommy practically beams with pride. It almost makes Wilbur cry again because when was the last time this kid got any validation?_ _

__Now that both of them were a little less hysterical, Wilbur supposed he should probably explain how he was even alive. He shifted the two of them into a more comfortable position now that Tommy wasn’t sobbing into his sweater though he made sure to keep one arm still wrapped around his little brother. “I don’t remember much but I think Phil revived me somehow.” He noticed how Tommy tensed up at the name and pulls him a little closer. “I yelled at him. He was being all high and mighty again so I had to call him out” Wilbur scowled and it made Tommy laugh a little, nodding along with an affirming face. “I’m not gonna let him hurt you Tommy, I can promise you that. Not him, not Techno and not D-“ He sees Tommy’s eyes widen at the start of his abuser’s name and Wilbur immediately cuts himself off “uh, the green bastard. None of them are gonna ever hurt you again if I can help it.” The determination in his voice makes the small sparks of hope in Tommy’s heart grow into fires. Maybe he _is _going to be okay___ _

____Tommy was much less talkative than normal and Wilbur put that down to all of his emotions finally spilling out, it must be exhausting for him. Almost as soon as he thinks that, Tommy yawns and Wilbur can’t help but laugh at the timing. With a lot less struggle than he was expecting, Wilbur picks himself and Tommy up. He’s surprised and extremely concerned at how little Tommy weighs but he puts that to the side for later. He gently placed Tommy on his bed and took off his shoes for him, treating Tommy with such care that warms the blonde’s heart, chasing away the thoughts of nobody caring about him if only temporarily. He pulled the covers over the boy, tucking him in with a little laugh. Wilbur then begins to move away before a hand shot out to grab his wrist. He worriedly looked back to Tommy who stared at him with pleading eyes. “Stay?” Tommy softly asked, obviously worried he would be denied. Wilbur’s heart melted at the tone and he nodded, taking off his own shoes and climbing into the bed next to his brother. He tried to put some space between them in case he was uncomfortable but Tommy latched onto him and burrowed his face into Wilbur’s chest, getting comfy. Wilbur smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy._ _ _ _

____A few minutes passed and Tommy was obviously drifting off though he was trying to keep himself awake, eyes shooting open every time they almost shut. “Tommy” Wilbur said softly, prompting Tommy to look over to him. “You can sleep, it’s okay. I’ll still be here when you wake up. I’m not going to leave you” With that promise, Tommy slowly lets himself drift to sleep, feeling so warm and actually _happy _for the first time in… Well, longer than his memory lasts. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he mumbled “Love you Wilby” So softly that if it weren’t completely silent in the room Wilbur wouldn’t have heard him. But he did and the huge smile that covered his face was proof. Slowly, despite his own best efforts to stay awake, Wilbur began falling asleep too. The panic and eventual relief paired with the fact he’d literally come back from the dead today caused him the exhaustion he’d been ignoring to hit him all at once. Pulling Tommy closer protectively, Wilbur drifted off to sleep.___ _ _ _

______Meanwhile, a panicked and guilty father is rushing back to his war friend’s home to prepare and finally make a change_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's gonna be like,, 5 or 6 chapters of this?? probably 6


	3. "I'm staying right here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur tries to let Tommy have a nice day while making plans on how to help his little brother. Unfortunately, nothing goes to plan in the Dream SMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: Disassociation (I think?), trauma flashbacks, panic attacks, mentions of past suicidal thoughts, mentions of past abuse (I swear it’s not as bad as it sounds-)
> 
> This is gonna be a longer chapter so strap in folks :D I’m trying out some new formatting again, this story’s gonna look like such a mess qwq
> 
> Look I really reaaaally don’t like canon Phil but I love Dadza at the same time like,,, Phil please,,, Your son is literally being adopted by a creeper and you’re mad because he asked for pocket money? Bruhhhh. Yeah I’m so writing an AwesamDad fic eventually god I love him. But yes, Phil is definitely OOC because at the end of the day this is FLUFF goddamit

Wilbur woke up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with an annoyed grimace. He’d always woken up early in Pogtopia and it seemed that the habit had followed him through death. Wait, he wasn’t dead anymore, was he?

His eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings. Tommy was still latched onto him and Wilbur’s arms were still wrapped protectively around the boy; the scene was practically the same as it was last night. Wilbur let out a relieved sigh, mentally recounting the events of yesterday and grinning. Sure maybe he felt a _little _bad for yelling at Phil as harshly as he did but the man needed to understand what he’d done.__

__Shaking his head to clear away those thoughts, Wilbur started trying to get himself up. He was halfway through carefully detaching his shirt from Tommy’s grip when the teen let out a small whine, sounding almost… scared? Wilbur suddenly remembered his promise to Tommy, to still be there when he woke up and cursed quietly at his own forgetfulness._ _

__“Sorry, sorry” He softly muttered despite knowing Tommy was very much asleep. He quickly pulled the blankets back over himself, settling back beside his little brother and watching with a smile as Tommy calmed again and went back to nuzzling into his chest. Wilbur had really wanted to get up and make Tommy something to eat as soon as possible, he’s seen how unhealthily skinny Tommy is even after he was un-exiled, but he decided the last thing he wanted to do was rush him. After all, Tommy needed the sleep._ _

__As Wilbur watched the slow rise and fall of his brother’s chest, he couldn’t help but he reminded of a time when both he Tommy were much, much younger. Wilbur had been around thirteen and Tommy five…_ _

___Phil was out, he had been for around three months now. He was no doubt on one of his adventures with Techno, not even stopping to think about the literal children he was leaving behind. It was much later than Wilbur was usually awake but when he felt tiny hands shaking him in a panic he shot up in seconds. His momentary dread was quickly replaced by sympathy as he saw Tommy staring up at him with wide eyes and with tears streaming down his cheeks. He opened up his arms in invitation and Tommy didn’t hesitate to throw himself into them, sobbing into Wilbur’s bed shirt. “Shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay” Wilbur soothed, whispering reassurances into his baby brother’s ear. He’d really been forced to grow up way too quickly, not that he’d ever even think about blaming Tommy for that. “I’m here, Wilby’s gonna protect ya” ____ _

____Wilbur smiled fondly at the memory. He _would _protect Tommy. He had to.___ _ _ _

______It was around half an hour before Tommy woke up. Multiple times Wilbur thought about just going back to sleep and letting the energetic blond wake him back up but he really did want to be awake when Tommy got up. He guessed his little brother would be feeling a little insecure about yesterday ( it was a far cry from his usual demeanour after all) and he just couldn’t be having that. When he did finally wake, Tommy looked at Wilbur with wide eyes. When Wilbur raised a brow in return, Tommy stuttered out, “So it wasn’t a dr- s-so it was real?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wilbur felt the anger rise in him as Tommy couldn’t bring himself to say Dream’s name, even when he wasn’t directly referring to the man but he forced that down and grinned. “Nope! You’re stuck with me!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tommy scoffed, though the relief in his eyes was clear, and rolled his eyes “Whatever dickhead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wilbur couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at that. He smirked and pulled Tommy out of the bed despite the boy’s loud protests, marching towards the small kitchen area Tommy had tucked away in a corner. He didn’t have much in terms of interesting food but Wilbur was still going to try to make the best damn breakfast ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______A few thousand blocks away, Technoblade was sat at his dinner table. The voices had been so loud ever since Phil had arrived last night. The older man looked like a mess, cheeks stained with tears and in a complete panic about something that Techno couldn’t get him to say. He’d gently led Phil to the guest room that the blonde had pretty much taken over by now and gotten him to sleep while he stayed awake, on guard. If what had gotten Phil so upset dared to come after him they’d be facing a _very _pissed off Technoblade. Nothing had a come though and he foolishly thought everything might blow over in the morning.___ _ _ _ _ _

________News flash, it didn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Techno was quite rudely snapped out of his trance by loud rustling coming from inside the house. He guessed that meant Phil was awake and stood to go back inside, fully intending to grill him about what happened. He was met with the sight of Phil rummaging through his ender chest with a slightly less frantic look than before. Before Techno could even speak to say good morning, Phil had pulled out a shoddily made friendship bracelet (He recognised it as one of the four Tommy had made for them all and absently wondered where his had ended up), skirted around Techno to grab his hat and cloak and gone running out of the house. He ‘d blinked a few times in shock and confusion, watching Phil’s quickly retreating figure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So here he was, sat at his dinner table and mentally promising that if he hasn’t heard from Phil in a few hours he’s going to go find him himself. Techno’s soft spot for his closest friend was no secret and the last thing he wanted was for him to be back in the state he was last night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Back with Wilbur and Tommy, the latter was sat peacefully in the grass while bees softly buzzed around. A few hours had passed with Wilbur carefully keeping Tommy away from the crater where L’manburg once was and instead steering him into the more woodland areas of the SMP. He’d caught sight of Tubbo at some point, still gathering wood for Snowchester, and the bee-lover’s eyes lit up at seeing Tommy awake and actually looking happy. Tubbo had quickly scurried away before Tommy could see him, (he didn’t want his best friend to feel any guilt over being with Wilbur and not him and he knew that was the way Tommy’s thoughts would go) mouthing a “thank you” to Wilbur as he disappeared back into the woods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was peaceful for once. Wilbur was watching his little brother with a fond look on his face and Tommy seemed somewhat relaxed as he ranted to the bees about how much of a big man he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course though, you can’t have good things in this SMP._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn’t long before the two began to pick up footsteps steadily coming closer. Tommy cut off whatever he was saying abruptly, fear beginning to overtake the serene look in his eyes. Wilbur is quick to rush over, hand on his sword as he stands protectively in front of the younger. The footsteps were too heavy to be Tubbo yet too light to be Techno and Tommy’s not sure if that brings him fear or relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s probably just an animal” Wilbur reasoned, “You don’t have to worry”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He worried anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And perhaps it was for good reason as the next thing they knew a familiar bucket hat and green attire broke into the clearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy completely shut down. Faintly, he saw Wilbur moving more in front of him and saying _something _but then his sight flickered and it was doomsday once more. He could see h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ Phil clearly despite the smoke and ash rising from the remnants of his home and he could see the malicious grin spread over the older man’s face. His awful, cold laughter as Tommy desperately tries to hold back tears just to be told that he’ll understand when he’s older and abandoned again, just like that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________While Tommy was frozen, stuck in an illusion, Wilbur was angrily shielding him from Phil. He was narrowly avoiding another full-on yelling session if only to ground Tommy quicker. He was kneeled in front of him, rubbing gentle circles into his shoulders and muttering comfort to him as he glares as Phil. “You need to leave” Wilbur’s voice was cold, contrasting the soft way he was protecting his little brother. It made Phil’s heart break ever more and his desperation to do something, literally anything to apologise only grew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Phil stayed deathly silent as Wilbur slowly brought Tommy back to reality and the blonde blinked a few times as he took in his surroundings again. Wilbur seemed relieved but then quickly uttered a curse under his breath as Tommy and Phil’s eyes met again. Luckily, with Wilbur’s comforting presence in front of him and Phil’s attempt at a gentle smile Tommy stayed grounded though his breathing got quicker and shakier. If looks could kill, Phil would be dead in his place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry” Tommy’s voice snapped Wilbur back from where he’d been furiously glaring at Phil. His knees were pulled to his chest and his voice was taut. “I’m sorry” He repeated it over and over and over again, voice getting randomly higher and lower, louder and quieter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Tommy, it’s okay!” Phil said desperately, barely masking the pain that he felt as Tommy flinched at his voice and his breathing picked up more. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________If it weren’t for Tommy’s panic overriding most of his other senses, he would have heard footsteps he very clearly recognised as Techno’s steadily approaching. Wilbur was busy fussing over him (to his credit, the hands in his hair and on his back were making him feel much safer) but Phil definitely heard it and dread filled him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As Techno breached the tree line, eyes immediately locking onto Phil and not fully registering the other two, Tommy finally managed to force out something longer than his current string of “I’m sorry”s. “Please Phil, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry! I fucked up really bad, please don’t tell Technoblade where I am, please Phil I don’t wanna die anymore! I don’t want to be a hero, please!” He slumped into Wilbur’s chest and the older caught him quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around his trembling form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Phil had gone deadly white and had thrown a hand over his mouth, half looking like he was going to cry and half looking like he was going to puke. Even _Techno _had sent a glance over to Tommy (who’d he just actually realised was here along with Wilbur) of slight worry, as if he’s not quite sure what he just heard. The two share a glance and Techno quickly moves to Phil’s side to steady him in case the older happens to faint which doesn’t seem so unlikely. They’re communicating silently, through shared looks of concern, Phil’s towards Tommy and Techno’s towards Phil (and a little bit for Tommy, though he’d never admit it).___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They were snapped out of it by a worried cry from Wilbur and Phil practically snapped his neck over to see Wilbur shaking a now unresponsive Tommy with panic covering his face. The blonde had passed out, probably from hyperventilating so much, and left the three men in tense silence. Wilbur shot a harsh glare at the two anarchists and once again held back his want to just scream at them. It had been such a nice day…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He went to pick up Tommy and get him far away from here. Another muttered curse later, he realised that while Tommy _was _incredibly light, (he was still planning on sorting that) he was in no way strong enough to pick him up while he was dead weight. A mix of generally never being very strong and having literally just recently been brought back from the dead really impacted his athletics. The sun was setting fast and Wilbur knew it wouldn’t be long before mobs started coming out. Techno had evidently realised the same thing as he walked over, knelt down and held out his hands expectantly. Wilbur was quick to refuse, holding Tommy somehow closer to him, and Techno just narrows his eyes in response, clearly impatient. A low growl from a zombie comes from nearby and Wilbur begrudgingly relents thought not without sending a threatening look to both men. If they dared to even _think _about hurting his baby brother again they’d have more than hell to pay._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Once they’re both stood, Wilbur softly fusses over Tommy in Techno’s arms to make sure he was as comfortable as possible and still breathing steadily. Surprisingly, Techno lets him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Right then” Techno starts, once he’s pretty sure Wilbur is done “I think we all need to have a talk. ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
